inside my heart
by alen56
Summary: when two best friends realized thier feelings for each other . thier feelings more than they expected this'll will cause little change right ? from thier strong relationship to ... more special . yes it it's zolu love behind the scenes . romance friendship brothership and lot of fun with straw hat family


**This is my first fan fiction so I need some advices about my writing style also English not my language. I am sorry if I had some mistakes. Well this story is about my favorite couple in best anime I ever seen one piece .this story contain zolu romance behind the scenes in straw hat family. Really I love the strong friendship between the crew members. There'll be long chapters; sometimes I'll add some photos in each chapter into line with the events. Anyway the prologue take me long to write so I divide into parts.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Prologue** **:**

 _ **Zoro realization**_

Zoro pov:

I was lying on deck trying not to sleep because I have watch tonight. It isn't even my turn but the witch said if I don't she'll raise my debt. Seriously, I hate that woman. Damn her. So, I think that exploitation the time to have some exercises will be good. In my way to the crow's nest, I saw someone sitting on the head of the ship. Luffy. Why he's up this time? Maybe he failed again to steal some food from the kitchen. I tap at his shoulder. He just keeps looking into the void. I shook him a little "oi luffy "when he didn't reply I turned him to face me. I was shocked. He's crying .The energetic and cheerful luffy in tears, his messy black hair covering his eyes just looking at him make my heart hurt so bad , I really hate seeing him sad and I'll do anything to make him happy . He means so much to me he's my best friend, my secret crush. Well nobody knows only me and vivi and his brother. I shook him roughly "luffy luffy are you listening "I stopped shaking him when I feel his hands wrapped around me as he began crying again. I stood there for while then hug back, I felt him pulling back but I keep him there by tighten my grip at him. I put my chin on top of him "what happened luffy?"He hides in my chest "nightmare "he said. What kind of nightmare will make someone like him in this situation "wanna talk "he lifted his head slowly before nodded "it's cold here let's stay at the crow's nest ". When we reach it. I sit my back against the wall and he follow sitting in my lap. Somehow I like this position, he's in my lap and I feel his warm and soft skin touch mine, I began "so Luffy WH" he interrupted me "he said if I …..Came to save him… he'll be alive…. And... And «he began sobbing again. I wonder who he is talking about but he seems really upset about it "luffy you don't have to talk about it now "I only can feel tears falling on my shirt. After moment of silence, I took look at his face to see him falling asleep with peaceful face. My thumb reached the corners of his eyes and pulls the tears away and I kissed his forehead. I keep looking at his cute face until memories playing in my mind

 _Flashback_ _:_

 _Stop looking at him that way I really need to stop it. I closed my eyes trying to sleep. Fuck. Really, what the hell with me? Okay okay one sheep two sheeps three sheeps… shit I can't believe I am doing this. I think I should get some fresh air before I become crazy. I came out from a tent to meet cold air well what I expected from night in desert. Luckily there is some fire still burning. I began walking toward it until I felt someone presence behind me I stopped as my hand reached one of my swords and I turned to meet familiar figure walking toward me "oh so it's you "he said rubbing the back of his head "you want some wine "I looked at him then nodded "I think I can't refuse such offer "I said as we reached tree branch and he handed me drink "can't sleep "I murmured "yeah" I took a dose as he set fire using his devil fruit ability. We sit there for moment until luffy's brother broke the uncomfortable silence "luffy cause a lot of troubles to you all didn't he? "He asked "yeah a lot but we can rely on him time of need "I replied as I remember the reason I came here for the first place. I could feel little heat reach my cheeks. Fuck luffy, just mentioned of his name make feel little nervous I said little just little " he keeps talking about all one of you and your meeting especially you, he really lucky to have friends like you " " he is good friend himself if wasn't I am sure he'll never reach this point " he smirked at this " yeah I guess you're right it called luffy's magic" I raised eyebrow at him " the attractive way he gain others friendship I think you know what I mean but "I take other dose as he continued " and I think that you consider him more than friend am I right ?"I choke a little at the sudden turn "what do you mean?"I asked trying my best to control the heat that covered my face "you don't fool me you think that I can't find out I can't believe the others doesn't notice" what? I am surprised I am always keeping my emotions under control when it comes to luffy. Shit, how did he know I open my mouth to protest but he cut me "well that doesn't matter so that mean now you're my brother in law "is this is joke or something "brother what? Listen, me and luffy, we aren't even in relationship understood? "I looked away from his gaze" I don't care about what you say I already decided by the way when you are planning to tell him "I raised an eye brow at him "tell who? What?" he looked at me like I am an idiot, I frowned at this "are you stupid or something? I am asking when you will tell my little bro your feelings?" tell luffy how do I feel? Honestly, I never think of this idea. My thought snapped as hand waved in front of me "sorry, I displaced a little "he sighed "well I'll not push you to say it but I am warning you. If by any chance, I found out that you caused my little luffy any damage I'll make sure to make you burning until the bones "I gulped as the image flashed in my mind "understand "I nodded quickly"good"he yawned as he walked away_

 **Review**

 **I know you maybe still not understand the situation but after reading other parts of prologue. Prologue I write is long. Well the whole story is long. You'll know what mean later.**

 **About the photo I choose I didn't find one like this before the separations ( 2 years if you follow the events )**


End file.
